User talk:ThisUserLikesOreo/Archive24
In reply I asked for that since I have an (obviously unofficial) Discord Server set up for members of the Wiki staff to communicate. I thought it'd be helpful in coming up with decisions between other staff members without having to blindly do so. Y'know, stuff like if something is warning/block worthy, as well as coming up with a consensus on the length of warnings or blocks. Normally this would be left up to the discretion of the lone staff member, and if they're hesitant (like myself), the proneness to error is pretty large, which could result in an unfair warn/block, even if that wasn't the intention. Since plenty of staff have Discord, and often have it open, this would allow for a quick communication method between other members in order to be able to quickly act on these sorts of decisions. Since you're by far one of the most active members here, I felt it'd be incredibly useful to have you there for the sake of advice. In fact, IIRC, several other users have asked if you were going to join it. ~ CHU-TENG [Camwood777] TONG-NOU ~ 17:41, June 5, 2017 (UTC) Hey, how do I do the emotes like troll outside of chat, like on comments on articles? Do you know? IloveLuigi (talk) 20:01, June 5, 2017 (UTC)IloveLuigi Reporting spam }} The change of "Trait" categories I'm pretty sure the categories for Shielded and Bonus Attack cards are not needed (they are not traits, and no cards actually "possess" them). You should keep that in mind to delete those pages soon. MyNameIsMyName (talk) 10:16, June 19, 2017 (UTC) Shaan05 shipped you with TheO0032.Plasmapea010 (talk) 03:10, June 25, 2017 (UTC) I ask a simple request, permeantly ban Bird o' pools (Birdpool) on this wiki because he has insulted users on PvZCC and got demoted of his Image Control Position, here's evidence http://pvzcc.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:370200 Ottato SMASH 00:29, June 26, 2017 (UTC) ? He's been doing another fluff edit by adding/removing the dots on Brickhead Zombie's page after you added a warning on his talk page. ~ OxyMoRoN ^ (talk) 07:03, June 26, 2017 (UTC)}} Why did I revert his edits? Becuase he put multilinks. Pretty sure we don't like multilinks. I know the card's statistics now links to a fighter it makes (maybe that could be an exception, or maybe not), but I don't think it links to tribes as well. I'll stop until further instructions...or something. CWJ-D (talk) 15:01, June 26, 2017 (UTC) Kitty Cat :3 01:26, June 29, 2017 (UTC) Quick Request About Venus Flytrap's Gender Stop that. In regards to this thread. Nowhere in the rules does it state a vote remains disqualified after it is changed. TheO's vote remains valid, and it will remain valid unless someone votes for that to be a real rule. I don't want to be forced to report you for unfairly disqualifying votes, especially since it comes off as though you're doing this just so Choice 1 wins when you voted it. ~ CHU-TENG [Camwood777] TONG-NOU ~ 20:22, July 3, 2017 (UTC) In response I seriously am starting to get annoyed by this. It comes off as if you are rigging the votes so Choice 1 wins, and I am not standing for it. The voters stated Choice 2 wins, yet you are doing everything in your power, from forcing the thread closed, to disqualifying votes that are valid according to our rules, to make sure Choice 1 wins. Until you stop this, I refuse to back down, because as it stands, it feels as if you are deliberately trying to rig votes, which is completely unacceptable for the system, and is even a bannable offense. ~ CHU-TENG [Camwood777] TONG-NOU ~ 20:34, July 3, 2017 (UTC)